Changement de vie
by Tsukasa-Kokoro
Summary: Un jour, Théo rencontre Maria et, dès lors, sa vie prend un nouveau tournant.


Il était une fois, dans un pays fort lointain, une belle princesse du nom de...

– Papa, on n'a plus six ans !

– Oui, oui, d'accord, je passe à autre chose. Mais aidez-moi, un peu, vous voulez que je raconte quoi ?

– Et si tu nous parlais de Maria Jones ?

– La putain de Soho ? demanda Lizzy.

– Exactement, lui répondit son jumeau.

– Hum... D'accord mais je veux la version complète.

– T'abuse, c'est chiant quand elle est gamine.

– Oui mais...

– Du calme, les enfants, je vais vous raconter cette histoire... et je ne m'attarderai pas trop sur son enfance ; d'accord ?

– D'accord ! répondirent-ils de concert.

– Bien. Alors Maria Jones commença comme ça...

1976, une année de merde pour beaucoup de monde ; au Royaume-Uni, la crise économique a commencé et le taux de chômage augmente, faisant ainsi tomber le pays au dix-huitième rang mondial pour le PNB par habitant alors qu'il était au cinquième rang en 1951.

Ça, c'est ce qu'on voit aux infos. Le pays tombe dans une merde profonde, tout ça, tout ça... Pourtant, ceci n'est pas notre problème. Parce que ce soir, on va visiter Soho ; pas celui de New-York, mais celui de Londres. Vous me direz « C'est joli, et puis ? ». Et puis rien... ou bien tout. L'histoire qui nous intéresse, c'est celle de Maria Jones, une fille d'apparence banale, et qui aurait pu l'être, avoir une vie normale, sans embrouille, et s'intéresser comme tout le monde à la crise de son pays, râler à cause de l'inflation et de l'incompétence de Harold Wilson. Elle aurait pu, mais elle ne l'est pas. Elle ne l'est pas parce qu'elle n'a jamais connu que la misère, parce que pour elle plus rien ne compte ; Maria est détruite, de bout en bout. Détruite par la vie.

Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Maria avait toujours vécu dans la misère ; aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, Maria avait toujours était ce qu'elle était : une putain de Soho.

Ses parents l'avaient vendue dès sa naissance pour pouvoir vivre... Enfin vivre, faut le dire vite. Selon eux ça consiste à se bourrer la gueule tous les soirs. Maria avait toujours su que ses employeurs n'étaient pas ses parents c'est pourquoi, quand elle eut dix-huit ans, elle chercha ceux qui l'avaient foutu dans ce putain de taudis. Elle les chercha sans relâche pendant des mois, et quand enfin elle les trouva, elle mit toute sa force à établir un plan pour les tuer. Se venger de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Ils moururent quelques semaines plus tard dans un accident ménager. Leur maison a explosé alors qu'ils avaient oublié d'éteindre le gaz, d'après la presse. On en parla partout pendant quelques jours, il y eut quelques suppositions de meurtres par les commères de cartier, mais rien de bien sérieux. Maria ne récolta aucune joie de ses actes ; elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su ; sa vie continua comme avant, à se faire sauter toutes les heures par des inconnus qu'elle devait absolument satisfaire de peur de se faire battre par Fred, son employeur.

_Cher journal,_

_Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quel jour on est : Fred m'a punie parce qu'un client s'est plaint de ma « familiarité ». Tous des fils de pute. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était passer sans payer, je les connais, les mecs comme lui ; ils font toujours ça. Si j'étais pas une putain, je lui dirais d'aller se faire foutre._

_Du coup je me retrouve enfermée dans cette cave sans lumière et aucune nourriture. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Oui, je commence. On n'est jamais complètement habitué à ce genre de traitement._

_J'en ai marre, tu sais ; et je peux même pas me sortir de ce merdier... Pas seule, du moins. Et c'est ça le problème : je suis seule, condamnée à l'être pour l'éternité._

_Salut !_

_Tu sais, c'est étrange, cet homme, la façon dont il m'a regardée... Il a été le premier à être... doux ? Je ne comprends pas._

_Cher journal, _

_Il est encore venu aujourd'hui. Ça fait une semaine, maintenant._

_Un mois... un mois, tu te rends compte ?_

_Et il ne dit jamais rien. Il se contente de me baiser en me regardant dans les yeux tout le long, et il repart en déposant une somme énorme. J'ai plusieurs fois été félicitée par Fred depuis qu'il vient tous les jours. Grâce à lui, je suis devenue une sorte de privilégiée, sa « préférée », je ne me fais plus jamais punir. _

_Mais je ne comprends pas : pourquoi ne veut-il voir que moi ?_

_« Théodore. » C'est ce qu'il a dit aujourd'hui. Il n'a rien fait. Il a juste dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux et en effleurant ma joue. Puis il est parti, en laissant la somme habituelle. Je suis de plus en plus paumée. Que me veut ce mec ?_

_Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait. Il s'est contenté de me regarder longuement. Un soupir. Une caresse. Un long baiser langoureux... Puis rien. Il est encore parti sans rien faire. Ça me frustre. J'aurais voulu plus... Et ça bordel, c'est quoi ? Je me fais baiser et enculer tous les jours par des milliers de connards, je devrais être dégoûtée, à force. Je le suis. Avec lui aussi, au début. Pourquoi c'est différent, maintenant ?_

_Il ne vient plus. Depuis un mois. Il ne vient plus. Tu sais, ç'aurait fait un an, aujourd'hui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est plus là ? Il me manque.__  
_

_Je viens de me rendre compte : c'était la première fois qu'il m'embrassait._

Le casque sur les oreilles, la musique à fond… C'est parti !

Les accords de guitare endiablés résonnèrent soudain dans la salle ; hué par les spectateurs, complètement déchaînés ce soir, agitant leurs briquets. Finalement, les dernières notes se jouèrent tandis que le public chantait avec lui le dernier couplet, et les hurlements finaux. « Encore, encore ! » Ils en redemandaient toujours plus. C'était toujours comme ça, ici. Et Dieu qu'il aimait ça. Oh oui, il aimait ça : être vénéré et reconnu. C'était ce dont il avait toujours rêvé… Mais tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Alors que la musique de son iPod s'achevait, les images de son concert se dissolvaient, lentement, laissant place à la réalité. Cette chienne de réalité.

Il s'appelait Théodore Nott, il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait. Absolument tout, grâce à son rang de sang-pur, et grâce à ses parents richissimes. Il pouvait tout faire, le monde lui appartenait. Mais on le destinait à être un bureaucrate, un homme d'affaire. Jamais son père ne voudrait entendre parler de devenir « artiste ».

Il sourit à cette idée… S'il savait. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait découvert Maria. Alors qu'il se promenait tranquillement dans le parc, il avait croisé son regard ; lointain. Certains auraient dit vide, mais il ne l'était pas ; en plongeant à l'intérieur, on se rendait compte des mille souffrances qu'il contenait. Il le savait mieux que personne, il l'avait vu tous les soirs pendant onze mois. Après quoi il n'était plus venu.

Son sourire s'effaça. Un mois qu'il n'était plus allé la voir. Depuis ce fameux soir où il lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Il n'avait dit que son nom mais il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Pourtant, il était revenu le lendemain ; et ce qu'il s'est passé a été décisif pour les jours à venir. Elle avait posé une question, il savait que ce jour arriverait, mais il espérait que ça ne serait pas si tôt. Pas alors que… alors que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Il ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il ressentait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que depuis ce jour, plus rien n'était pareil.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois, qu'il l'avait suivie pour découvrir, non sans horreur, le bordel dans lequel elle bossait, depuis qu'il payait une pute tous les soirs – _elle_ –, depuis… depuis qu'il l'avait quittée, qu'il lui avait dit adieu en un premier et ultime baiser. Maintenant, tout semblait terne, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de tenir la promesse de ne plus la voir, finalement.

Il commençait déjà à craquer. Elle ne le voyait pas mais il la suivait tous les soirs. Il savait où la trouver : au parc. Et il restait des heures à l'observer. Elle ne faisait rien de spécial, pourtant, elle se contentait de s'asseoir, de fermer les yeux, et profiter de son seul moment de détente, d'abandon. Parfois il lui arrivait d'écrire. Un soir il l'avait même vue pleurer. Pourtant, elle ne manquait jamais à l'appel.

Sa venue au parc était constante. Et c'est ce qui perdit Théodore car un soir, elle ne vint pas. Il l'avait attendue longtemps avant de se rendre à l'évidence : elle ne viendrait pas. Alors il se rendit à son lieu de travail. Le patron avait l'air d'être heureux de sa venue ; mais ce soir il ne coucherait pas, il voulait essayer de respecter sa promesse. Il demanda juste son nom : Maria Jones. Joli nom. Puis il partit, en laissant l'habituel pourboire. Peut-être qu'elle serait informée de sa venue… Il ne savait trop ce qu'il pensait de cela.

Ce fut effectivement le cas. Dès que le jeune homme eut tourné le dos, Fred alla taquiner Maria.

– Ton jeune admirateur est revenu ce soir. Ça fait longtemps qu'il était pas venu nous donner du fric. J'sais pas c'qu'il te veut mais je suis fier de toi. Il a demandé ton nom, puis il est reparti, comme ça. Il est vraiment étrange ce gars la.

Elle ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle ne voulait pas parler de lui à Fred, elle ne voulait pas montrer son intérêt pour le jeune homme ; alors elle resta muette ; muette et pensive.

_Reviendra-t-il me voir ? J'aimerais…_

Elle se morigéna immédiatement. Elle ne devait pas penser cela, Théodore ne devait être qu'un client comme les autres. Rien de plus. Pourtant…

Le lendemain, il était là. Pas au bordel, comme d'habitude, mais sur son banc ; celui sur lequel elle s'asseyait tous les soirs, au parc, pour décompresser. Il avait l'air calme et, même de loin, elle le reconnut tout de suite. Elle eut un arrêt en le découvrant, d'ailleurs. Que faisait-il ici ?

Encore une fois, Maria se morigéna intérieurement. On était dans un parc, il était donc normal que d'autres personnes viennent. Elle ne devait pas se poser ce genre de question, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un client. Elle s'avança donc d'un pas assuré vers son banc et s'assit à ses côtés. Il ne fit aucun geste pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent des heures, puis se tourna vers elle et sourit.

– Je t'attendais, dit-il simplement.

Il se leva et tendis la main vers elle.

– Viens.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle lui prit la main - elle était douce et chaude pour un soir d'hiver, presque réconfortante - et le suivit dans le dédale des rues où il l'emmenait. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte d'un immeuble qu'il ouvrit d'une main, se refusant à la lâcher à nouveau ; il l'emmena dans l'ascenseur, sixième étage, puis dans un appartement assez moderne. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière elle, puis lâcha sa main pour ôter sa veste et lui proposa d'en faire de même. Théodore s'en alla alors vers sa chambre, pensant qu'elle le suivrait, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il revint sur ses pas et la regarda, un air interrogatif peint sur le visage.

– Je… pense que vous me devez quelques explications, lâcha-t-elle simplement.

Il soupira.

– D'accord. Tout d'abord, je m'appelle Théodore. Tu peux m'appeler Théo, si tu veux. Ensuite, tu me tutoies parce que je _déteste_ le vouvoiement, et qu'on doit avoir le même âge, tous les deux. Enfin, tu es ici sous une impulsion bizarre. C'est chez moi, en quelque sorte. En fait j'ai acheté cet appart' y a quelques années déjà , et j'aurais dû m'y installer mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je n'y suis même jamais venu qu'une seule fois : le jour de la visite. Tous les meubles, c'est mon père qui les a faits posés, sans me demander mon avis. J'aime assez la déco, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

« Je m'installe ici demain, officiellement… avec toi, si tu acceptes.

Maria n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle entendait. Elle mit donc quelque temps à répondre.

– Je… oui, c'est très joli. Mais… je… pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi je te demande de rester ici ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Je suis allé voir Fred ce matin pour… t'acheter. Tu es supposée m'appartenir, donc je peux très bien choisir de t'enfermer ici et ne pas te donner le choix mais… je ne le ferai pas. Bref. Tu n'auras plus à te prostituer et je… je ne te ferai rien, je le promet. Du moins… pas sans ton accord. Ça te va ?

– Pas sans mon accord ? dit-elle, presque ironique, en arquant un sourcil.

Théodore rougit et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en trouvant cela craquant.

– Euh… ben… tu… on… euh… tu vois, tous les soirs et, euh…

Soudain, elle éclata de rire, laissant un Théodore outré mais de plus en plus gêné. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, pourtant. C'était même la première fois qu'il était autant déstabilisé par quelqu'un. La première fois qu'il était gêné. La première fois qu'il rougissait et, étrangement, il se surprenait à aimer cela.

Maria cessa de rire d'un coup, ce qui le poussa à lever les yeux. Il croisa son regard un instant, puis elle se détourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il était estomaqué. Elle se retourna avec un sourire en lançant :

– C'est bien là que tu voulais aller, non ?

Il la regarda un instant, puis sourit avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il lui présenta la pièce.

– Cet endroit, si tu l'acceptes, c'est notre chambre.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'affala sur le lit en riant. Lui, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait sourire ; elle, elle croyait à un rêve, elle avait tant espéré cet instant… Être libre, enfin ! Et… et avec lui. Elle rougit quelque peu à cette pensée ; Théodore le remarqua et se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser.

Doucement, il s'allongea près d'elle. Maria tourna la tête vers lui, leurs deux visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent longuement. Doucement, il se mit sur le côté, puis passa un bras derrière son cou, de sorte à ce qu'il puisse se retrouver au dessus d'elle en se redressant. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent presque… puis il l'embrassa. Elle se laissa faire ; au fond, elle n'attendait que cela depuis plus d'un mois. Depuis qu'il l'avait quittée… Cette idée la rendait triste, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Mais il était là maintenant, et elle entendait bien en profiter.


End file.
